Apatosaurus
}} Apatosaurus is a genus of diplodocid dinosaur that originated from Late Jurassic North America. Among the best-known sauropod dinosaurs, Apatosaurus is first unlocked by the Hammond Foundation through expeditions available on Isla Sorna. __TOC__ History Apatosaurus was originally planned to be exhibited as an attraction for the original Jurassic Park on Isla Nublar, with 57% of the genome completed by InGen by 1993.Dinosaur Protection Group, What Killed the Gene Guard Act (http://www.dinosaurprotectiongroup.com/what-killed-the-gene-guard-act.html Dinosaur Protection Group Article) However, after the disastrous San Diego Incident, InGen was acquired by Masrani Global, which began development of Jurassic World on Nublar. Apatosaurus was eventually cloned and exhibited on the island, where it lived alongside numerous other species of herbivore such as Triceratops, Stegosaurus, and Parasaurolophus.Jurassic World In 2015, several Apatosaurus were brutally killed by the rampaging Indominus rex, though surviving members of the population were later encountered on Nublar four years later, during the volcanic eruption of Mount Sibo. At least four Apatosaurus were successfully transported to the mainland. These specimens were later released from their cages alongside numerous other species of dinosaurs, into the wilds of northern California.Jurassic WorldJurassic World: Fallen Kingdom Description Apatosaurus is a large sauropod which originated in North America during the late Jurassic period. Reaching up to twenty-seven meters in length, Apatosaurus is a gentle giant, with grey-blue leathery skin and a small head in comparison to its body. Behaviour Apatosaurus is one of the more difficult sauropods to keep due to its higher social need, slow growth time, high chance of failure and high price. It is therefore recommended to have more than one fully updated Hammond Creation Lab to incubate them, especially with extensive genetic upgrades. Apatosaurus themselves mix well with almost any dinosaur, except for the Indominus Rex. Paleontology Apatosaurus is one of the most well known and popular sauropods along with Diplodocus, Brachiosaurus, and Camarasaurus. Compared to its closest relatives in the Morrison Formation, Diplodocus and Barosaurus, Apatosaurus was stockier and shorter overall. The long tail ended with a whip-like tip which could have been used for visual communication with other Apatosaurus and as a weapon against predators. The long neck of Apatosaurus and other sauropods allowed them to feed from trees or on ground level. .]] Apatosaurus is most famous for its involvement with another genus of sauropod, Brontosaurus, which lived at the same place and time. Both were found around the same time period, Apatosaurus in 1877 and Brontosaurus in 1879 and by the same paleontologist, Othniel Charles Marsh. Both animals are certainly similar, but Brontosaurus is slightly older and its bone structure is quite different than that of the Apatosaurus. Biomechanical studies suggest that Apatosaurus could crack its tail like a whip, producing a sonic boom in excess of 200 decibels, which would have been loud enough to kill a human from the shockwave alone. This makes the tail a perfect weapon against predators like Allosaurus and to be used as a counterbalance when Apatosaurus can rear up on its hind legs when reaching high up to the treetops. Paleoecology Apatosaurus was one of the most common dinosaurs in the Morrison Formation ecosystem, which had a semiarid environment with distinct wet and dry seasons. It inhabited a variety of gigantic sauropods such as Brontosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus, and Diplodocus. Other dinosaurs the Apatosaurus lived alongside were theropods Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Torvosaurus, and herbivores such as Dryosaurus, and Stegosaurus. Cosmetics *Rainforest: Isla Sorna Challenge Mode Any Difficulty Unlock Trivia *''Apatosaurus'' was the thirteenth dinosaur to receive a Species Profile, on 13 April 2018. * The base genome of the Apatosaurus is based on its appearance in Jurassic World. *'' '' was intended to be in Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, but was ultimately scrapped due to time constraints. *The Apatosaurus in the films and Jurassic World Evolution possesses a greater resemblance to its close relative Brontosaurus, which until recently was believed to be a species of Apatosaurus. Gallery ApatoSpliffi.jpg ApatoThe Chef From Hell.png ApatoWIM.jpg HerbivoresLake.png Apato1.jpg 22-07-2018-23-46-52.png fiSxj9n.png xFkUDRx.png GnnySK6.jpg References Further reading External links Category:Dinosaurs Category:Sauropods Category:Herbivores Category:Film Dinosaurs Category:Isla Sorna Unlock Category:InGen Database